Bailando bajo la lluvia
by Lanier
Summary: Y Luna todavía bailaba en la lluvia, haciendo muecas persistentes mientras las gotitas aterrizaban en ella limpiándole la cara como si fuese un chorro de agua. Es un oneshot


****

**_Nota de Lanier: Como no funciona bien he decididocambiar los guiones por las comillasal estilo inglés

* * *

_**

**Bailando bajo la lluvia **

**_"Reparando lo roto."_**

"Hey chicos, mirar afuera"

Los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor fueron corriendo para ponerle alrededor de la gan ventana que estaba en su dormitorio

"¿Qué hay, Dean?" preguntó un muchacho alto y con el pelo rojo, mirando fijamente el paisaje.

Era una tarde fría de un invierno prematuro, y ya había anochecido. Aunque no estaba demasiado oscuro para ver lo que pasaba, los chicos miraban atentos los terrenos de Hogwarts preguntándose que habría visto su amigo

"¡No veo nada!" dijo Neville Longbottom ansiosamente.

"¡Mirar¡está allí otra vez!" Exclamó Deán, señalando un área a la izquierda de la cabaña de Hagrid, cerca del bosque prohibido.

"¿Quién?" gritó Neville, confundido.

"¿Qué...!"

"¡ Ya la veo¡ya La veo!"

"Vaya... ¿está enfadada!"

"¡Quién!"

"Lunática Lovegood!" Susurró Seamus divertido.

En los terrenos del colegio una figura delgada que usaba una bufanda azul de Ravenclaw bailaba en círculos, salpicándose con los charcos de barro. Su pelo rubio, largo y sucio se estampó en su frente y se empapó más aún. Si los muchachos hubieran estado más cerca de ella, habrían podido ver que en sus ojos grises que combinaban con el color del cielo gris (por la tormenta) estaban felices, parecían reírse por su propia cuenta.

Pero ése no era el único sitio en el que alguien se reía. En Gryffindor rugía la risa la risa de un grupo de personas.

"¡Es tan _extraña! _" Rió Deán.

"¿Quién en su sano juicio bailaría debajo de la lluvia de Noviembre?" Carcajeó Ron.

"Luna " dijo una voz reservado. Pero ningunos de los que estaban en esa habitación oyeron a Harry. Él era el único que no se había reído, estaba parado en la parte posterior del grupo. Parecía dolido. Esa había sido su expresión generalmente desde que ese día... ese día antes de las vacaciones de verano... sus ojos esmeralda generalmente estaban como enfadados, habían perdido su brillo desde aquel día.

Y Luna todavía bailaba en la lluvia, haciendo muecas persistentes mientras las gotitas aterrizaban en ella limpiándole la cara como si fuese un chorro de agua. Entonces Luna saltó, y cayó en el barro.

Los muchachos estallaron en risa otra vez.

Pero Luna no se levantó.

Cuando Harry vio esto, cogió su capa y caminó enérgicamente a la puerta sin decir una palabra.

"¿Harry¿Dónde vas?" preguntó Seamus curioso, dándose la vuelta hacia él. "vuelve, Harry,"

"Déjalo ir," murmuró Ron, sosteniendo a Seamus por detrás. Harry mandó a Ron una mirada agradecida.

Harry no sabía por qué hacia eso, pero de todas formas siguió bajando las escaleras, abrió el hueco del retrato de la señora gorda y salió, bajó más escaleras hasta llegar a las grandes puertas de roble, en la frialdad del viento y de la lluvia.

Fue hacia la figura que estaba medio enterrada en la hierva y en el barro blando, Potter llegó aproximadamente a diez pasos de la figura, paró, el viento azotaba su capa, se sacó la capucha de su cabeza, permitiendo así que la lluvia empapara su pelo negro azabache. Así podría oír a Luna, vio que sus ojos estaban abiertos, y que no se había hecho daño en absoluto. Lunática reía y hacia muecas mirando las estrellas que eran visibles ahora en el cielo.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Luna?" gritó Harry, frustrado con el pensamiento que había venido para nada.

Luna se incorporó, todavía sonriendo levemente.

"¡Oh, hola Harry¿Qué decías?" rió nerviosamente.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" repitió.

"No tengo ningún problema, gracias. ¿A ti no te gusta esto?" dijo, al parecer no notando el tono áspero de Harry. Su reacción había sido extraña, y él cerró su boca. El viento todavía azotaba en sus mejillas.

"¡Esto es lo más maravilloso de toda el mundo!" gritó Luna a la noche, riendo ahora difícilmente ya que la lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte.

Se pudo ver un relámpago.

¡"Luna, vamos! Entra dentro antes de que pilles un constipado" la llamó aunque el viento ahogó su grito.

"Nunca!" gritó Luna detrás de él, haciendo muecas. Harry tomó otras medidas acercándose a ella energético.

¡"Luna, va en serio! Vaaamos!" dijo, mientras tiraba de la manga de la soñadora.

"Vamos, Harry, déjame!" Susurró, zafándose de él. Sonó un trueno.

"Estas enfada con todos ¿no¿es eso? No tendría que haberme molestado en venir " dijo el muchacho casi burlonamente. Él se dio la vuelta alejándose de la soñadora. Su comentario causó que Luna parase de reír, caminó hasta ponerse detrás de Harry, con la sonrisa en su cara vacilando, apunto de romperse.

"Eso es lo que piensas, Harry?" susurró en su oído.

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla, Luna le miraba directamente a los ojos.

"Lo que piensan todos" murmuró "lo que dicen de mí" ella suspiró con el viento.

"Yo quería decir... er... " Harry comenzó.

"¡Yup¡ya sé lo que querías decir! _¡Lunática_ Lovegood! Vamos, dílo, Harry, se como los demas" Le impulsó, sonriendo triste, decepcionada.

"Yo no quise decir..."

"Dilo!" gritó. Harry nunca había visto a Luna tan trastornada. Normalmente parecía que los comentarios crueles de sus compañeros simplemente le resbalaban. Eso es lo que le gustaba a Harry de ella, que a ella no le importaba lo que la gente pensase de como hacia las cosas.

"No, Luna." dijo Harry suavemente. Él dudó si la soñadora le había oído. "Lo siento... " Harry dijo esto más fuerte. Inestable como era su voz en ese momento, aunque parecía que Luna le había oído. Otro relámpago hizo una línea dentada a través del cielo de la noche, como la cicatriz en su frente. "No creo que estés loca. ¡En absoluto! tú solo eres diferente a todos los demás...Y yo te tengo mucho aprecio, me gusta mucho como eres. Pienso que... pienso que tú eres..."

Ella se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Después de un incómodo silencio, Luna le ofreció su mano.

"Harry,"dijo "¿bailas con migo?"

Él asintió. Luna cogió sus manos y empezaron a girar en lo qué se parecía ser un círculo sin fin, hasta que los dos se cayeron en el fango.

Y Harry rió. Era la primera vez que él reía de esa manera desde que había empezado el curso. Rieron juntos, y Luna rodaba en el barro.

Finalmente pararon el reír. Harry la miraba atento mientras se sentaban allí, en la tierra mojada. El brilló había vuelto a sus ojos verdes brillantes, y Luna sonreía vergonzosamente.

"¿Luna?" murmuró Harry, el viento remolinaba alrededor de ellos

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias."

Luna sonrió.

"Está bastante claro, Harry, que nunca habías bailado debajo de la lluvia"

* * *

Bonito ¿no? 

de:

Ancálimor Werewolf Lanier Crazy Darkness Lupus de Moony


End file.
